


It's Never Too Early for Hot Cocoa

by starrnobella



Series: 24 days of starrnobella [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 24 days of starrnobella, Advent Calendar, Christmas, Christmas Countdown, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Tree, F/M, Hot Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Regardless of how old you are, it's never too early for Christmas presents and hot cocoa with the ones you love.





	It's Never Too Early for Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts), [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts), [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



> A/N: So typically when I write this pairing, I don't always show Astoria in a good light. I probably had way more fun writing this story than I should have. This is the epitome of tooth-rotting fluff in terms of Christmas goodness.
> 
> Shout out to Duchess_of_Strumpetness, boomersoonerash, and articcat621 for their reviews on Day 3! :) Also, thank you to NakomaFarna for dropping a review on starrnobella's Christmas Countdown from last year! You definitely made my heart smile this morning!
> 
> This lovely story was prompted by myself, but my fellow Bad Bitches selected the pairing. Thank you articcat621, GaeilgeRua, and xxDustNight88 for the challenge and the story was beta read by GaeilgeRua. Thank you all for your assistance in the creation of this story.
> 
> All of the usual disclaimers apply. I don't write for profit and I certainly don't own any of these characters. J. K. Rowling is a wonderful human being for supporting fanfiction and allowing authors to express themselves with the help of her characters and the world she created.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Title: It's Never Too Early for Hot Cocoa  
> Pairing: Drastoria  
> Rating: K  
> Summary: Regardless of how old you are, it's never too early for Christmas presents and hot cocoa with the ones you love.
> 
> Enjoy! And always remember, just because you are over the age of five you're still allowed to be excited for Christmas morning!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> ~starr

The decorations were hung with care and the stockings were hung along the fireplace awaiting Saint Nick's arrival. There were lights strung along the pathway of the cottage lining the way for the his arrival. The Christmas tree was covered from top to bottom with tinsel and there was a plate of cookies laid out especially for the man in red.

It had only taken them five hours, but Draco and Astoria had finally finished decorating their cottage for the Christmas. The only downfall to the entire thing was that it was Christmas Eve and their family would be here bright and early the next morning.

"That took way longer than it should have," Draco said, collapsing into bed after a long shower.

"Yes, but everything looks perfect!" Astoria cheered as she climbed in underneath the blankets beside him.

"You look perfect," he cooed, wrapping an arm around her waist and rolling her towards him as he began to place gentle kisses along her neck and collarbone.

"Not tonight," she scolded, pushing him away slightly, laughing quietly at the whimper she heard escape his lips. "The quicker we fall asleep, the quicker we will wake up and be able to find all of the presents that Santa left for us under the tree."

"Really, Tori?" Draco sighed, rolling from his side to his back and allowing his arm to hang off the side of the bed as he slammed his head against the pillow. "You are worried about the presents that Santa is going to leave for us? We're almost thirty…"

"Age is just a number, Draco. Now get some sleep," she replied, leaning over to turn the light off before placing a soft kiss on his cheek and then pulled the blanket up around her chest. "I love you."

"You, too," Draco huffed, slumping onto his side and turning off his own light before curling up into a tight little ball as he was whisked off to dreamland.

. . . . . . . .

Draco was roused from his slumber to find a very excited Astoria practically jumping up and down on the other side of the bed as she shook his shoulder frantically in an attempt to wake him. Glaring at her as he yawned, Draco slowly pushed himself up into a seated position as he searched aimlessly for the clock with his right hand and scrubbed his face with his left.

"What time is it?" he moaned groggily, picking up the clock once he had found it and turned to look at it. He had to do a double take when he read what the clock said.  _4:30 am_.  _4:30 in the freaking morning_. "Tori… do you realize what time it is?"

"It's Christmas time!" she replied happily, leaning over to cover his cheek with kisses. "Merry Christmas, darling."

"No, no, no. It's 4:30 in the morning," he said, placing the clock back down on the night stand. "Do you know what I'm supposed to be doing at 4:3o in the morning?"

The only response he was met with was a fit of giggling, causing him to shake his head. The smile on her face was beaming brighter than he had ever seen. Christmas really was her favorite holiday. Shaking his head, he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Merry Christmas, love," he mumbled into her lips.

"Come on then, let's go find out what we got from Santa Claus!" she cheered, pulling his arm to get him out of bed. "I've got hot cocoa simmering in the kitchen."

"Well if there's hot cocoa, I guess I can get out of bed," he replied with a laugh.


End file.
